The Start
by CodysGirlFriend
Summary: This is a story of a girl losses everything to love and her world will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Out I say, get out! I've never loved you and I never will!" he screams at me as he throws my things at me from my bedroom window on the 3rd floor, to me in the garden. My eyes start to water, "Go, I don't need you and never will!" I run away in the icy rain not knowing where I might end up. Tears freeze as they fall down my face, blistering my skin as it does so. I run to the train station, the only place where i shall feel safe, without eyes upon me.

I reached the station, it looked abandoned in the rain but I swiftly ran inside. I threw myself onto the bench as I had no dignity left after my husband throwing me out of my own house because he had 'never loved me and never will'. Because he had cheated on me! With that so called 'beauty of the beyond'. We have been married for 4 years now and he has never loved me? Things rushed through my head. Tears reddened my face. I might have the biggest house in the wolds but at this moment I had nothing. He had taken it all from me, my so called husband, that person who used to be my knight, I was the person who used to be his princess. Now I'm just Emily Rose, absolute posh rat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The train carriage is empty, I sit alone. The rain pounds against the roof as the bitterness of the cold freezes my vains. Why? Is there something wrong with me? Why in gods name would someone in their right mind do this to me!

The train comes to a sticky halt. I wipe the window clear of condensation to see where I am, I haven't kept track of time and the amount of stops I have pasted so I have decided to come of here. As my heel firmly plants it self onto the concrete floor of platform floor, a whistles are heard and people walk in every direction.

The air is deadly cold but the platform buzzes with life. I walk. My suitcase trundling behind me, I haven't got much in it, filled with what ever he found in my draw and just happened to throw out into the rain. They have soaked through the suitcase, I do not even question the though of what may lay inside.

I decided to look for train times and to find out exactually where I am. I find that I am in the centre of York, a marvellous place indeed. Christmas lights still draped from the steel frames, and cigarettes still lay on the ground from about 30 years ago. But no one cares at a train station. All people care about is what train they get on and at what time.

I feel odd. Really odd. I've never, ever been alone in a city before. Especially with, nothing. A woman, alone, in... A... City! Oh golly gosh, what has possessed me to come here, I must evacuate this places at this moment. But I don't, I take my place on a bench that creeks with any movement.

I scan the platform, it is still busy because 2 trains at either side have come in and people are still getting on and of. I decide to look in my suitcase, 3 pairs of knickers, a blouse, a pair of trouser and 4 stockings. What am I going to do! I haven't got any, any shoes and £10 to live on.

"Hello my lady, and what may you be doing on the platform on such a miserable day." I quickly stuff the knickers I was holding up and my other possetions back into my dripping suitcase. "Well sir, I was just going... To see my ill mother, yes sir she is very ill and I must see her, immediately." The man I notice is dressed with a black coat that goes to he's feet and he has a fancy black moustache. "May I ask mam' if you know where you are going?" I have no idea of where I am going at all. "Follow me mam'." The man leads, and I stubble as I walk following behind. We walk to the end of a platform when a woman says to me, "Excuse me where is plaform 4?" And before I have time to answer she is gone, and so is the mysterious man.

Someone taps my shoulder, I turn and it another man, I turn again and there is someone else coming towards me, and another one and another one and another one. I drop my bags and run for my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I run out onto the streets of the city. I never dare myself to look back, i keep my head up and forward into an unknown place. I stop when i reach what i think is the minister. I walk into the crowd checking i aren't been followed, im in the clear. What could of those men wanted? Did he send them? I try to erase all those questions from my mind.

The city is marvelous, ive never been thurther than Pickering in all my life. I can tell I'm walking slow because everyone else is rushing past me as i wander the footpath pondering on what my next move shall be. As i move through the shops that have garment of my dreams among them i swifty move past towards a musical sound in the square. A busker stands and performs to the passr bys, I've never seen such a thing. This place is another world, and i love it.

"Mam' please stand still." The voice booms in my ear and i act like it isn't there. "Move and you die." "Why should i listen to someone I've never seen?" The person sighs and runs to face me. It the man with the black moustache. "What do you want?" "Don'nt ask such a stupid question." I step to my left to walk away but the man grabs my arm. "I wouldn't do that if i was you." "Why should i listen to such a man?" He looks into my eyes, i think he's trying to make me scared but i aren't and just glare. "Do you see that man behind me, to the right. With a green jacket and red trousers with a woman with hair that matches his trousers." I peer behind him and strug of his grip. Before answering, "In fact i do." "He was to kill you, with his friends boller hat with round glasses and santa claus, you probably recognise them from the platform, they were going to kill you but you go away." "And what is with you presents?" "I am here to save you, because my bosses plead to see you." Oh how nice my knight in shining armour. "I'd rather die now thinking about it, i havee lost everything, i have nothing else to lose." "Why would such a intelligant young woman do that? Anyway, follow me." He holds out his arm, i take it and i follow, well i have nothing to lose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Where are we?" I ask the mysterious gentleman with the moustache, "And what is your name?" He stops in his tracks, turns and glares at me, "How ungrateful of me, my name is Sir Gallagher but you mam' may call me Henry." "Well, my name is Emily... Erm Rose." I stutter at my last name, I've got to remind myself, I'm not with him anymore I aren't Emily Jones anymore I am Emily Rose. "We are in the halls of grinholt, these are the halls of only for men... And women have walked." He carrys on walking, his shoes making soft noises on the marble where as my feet make a slapping noise, but the coolness of the floor soothes my feet, they are saw and I think one has worn through the stocking it that or they're very black.

Grand paintings line the walls, proud in their place. We are in a hidden building in York, yes, I know what your thinking how in gods name do you hide a big building in the middle of a city. Well these fellows seem to have.

"Just in here Miss Rose, and make yourself comfortable." He points me into the room, its a small sitting room, it reminds me of home. No I can't think of ones home I must move on. The chairs hug the fire on the wall and I go sit by it the warm through and dry from the rain earlier today. I... Seem... To drift... Of...

"Miss Rose, Miss Rose... Oh you gave me a shock, you must have drifted of, I must have been to long. Cup of tea?" I wake with a start I must have fallen asleep for a minuet but the room seems to be filled with important looking me, all sat down looking at me on the floor in front of the fire. Oh how I do love to make a jolly good first impression. "I would love a cup of tea Mr. Gallagher."

A man, he has a big white beard and a shaved head, he is a big man, he coughs, "I would like to discuss the matter of the murder Miss Rose, or your husband... Mr jones."

He's dead... Already... But he only kicked me out today! "I'm so sorry Miss Rose." "Sorry... sorry, sir I couldn't be more happy!" "Pardon me miss, did you not here me correctly, you husband Mr Jones was murdered this morning." "Has no one told you? Has no one told you he cheated on me! That he kicked me out of my own home for a little slut! Oh look at your little faces, I don't care, he deserves what he's got!" I smile and cry at the same time standing in front of the men to show I was meaning what I was saying, and they believe me. I walk towards the door and step out side and fall to the floor in tears.

"He deserves it, he deserves it all!"

**Hey, just a quick note to say, are you likeing this story and if so, PLEASE REVIEW, and i will write more :)**

**Leah xx**


End file.
